Wicked Little Nurse
by Redmaui
Summary: Halloween has come early.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'm in between stories. I was bored at work and wrote this

"How long has she been in there?" Ginny Weasley complained, adjusting her cat ears in the mirror.

"Awhile. Maybe she having trouble with the costume" Hermione Granger replied. She heard music drifting up from downstairs. The Halloween party was in full swing at Grimmuald Place. Hermione and Ginny decided to be cats; one black one and one white one.

Hermione timidly knocked on the bathroom door. "Tonks? Are you okay?"

Suddenly the door popped open, Nymphodora Tonks walked out and into the room.

Hermione and Ginny's mouths dropped open.

Tonks stood in 6 inch white heels, accompanied by white stockings and garters. Her breasts were painfully smashed into the tiny white dress. Raising her arms, she placed a little white hat with a red cross on the front on her head.

"This dress is bloody tight" Tonks laughed.

"You look amazing." Ginny exclaimed.

"You think so" she looked down at herself.

"You do" Hermione agreed. "But, the hair color has to change"

"To what?" Ginny and Tonks asked.

"Maybe a short black bob" Hermione suggested. She watched as Tonks hair grew shorter and darker.

"Prefect!" Both young girls clapped.

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror. "So, Muggle nurses really wear this?"

Hermione laughed. "No, silly. It's just for fun. Come on. The party started." Ginny and Hermione ran from the room to join the others.

Tonks smiled and glanced at herself more time in the mirror.

"Look out, Remus"

Quickly exiting the room, she tripped over the door's paneling and went clattering to the floor

"You are a git, Black" Snape spat.

Snape leaned against the kitchen counter, glaring at Sirius who was seated at the table along with Remus Lupin and Bill Weasley.

"That maybe…" Sirius voice trailed off when he saw his cousin walk into the room.

Tonks smiled brightly as she entered.

Bill nearly dropped his butterbeer in his lap upon seeing the scantly clad witch.

"You guys didn't bother dressing up" Tonks commented, grabbing a butterbeer from the counter near Snape. She leaned over and showed more of her stocking clad thigh.

"Gods, Tonks. Why don't just wear one of your nightgowns? At lease you be covered up more." Sirius barked at his cousin.

"It's Halloween. I can be anything I want to. Right, Remus?" She shifted her gaze to the werewolf.

Remus coughed and swung his eyes away from her breasts.

"Right" He coughed again.

"Where on earth did you find that?" Sirius asked, taking a swig of butterbeer.

"Hermione"

At that moment, Hermione came bursting into kitchen. "Tonks, I found the stethoscope that goes with the dress" She abruptly stopped when she saw eight pairs of eyes on her. Hermione walked over to Tonks and placed the instrument around her neck.

Sirius laughed, "Hermione, dear, this is your dress?"

"Yes" Hermione squeaked out.

Bill chuckled, stood up, and walked out of the room.

Sirius looked at Hermione, then at Tonks, and then back to Hermione

"Why do you have an outfit like that?"

"Well-" Hermione started playing with the cat tail of her costume. "- role playing is" Turning bright red, she ran from the room.

Everybody started at each other, dumbfounded.

Severus pushed himself away from the counter and bid everyone a good evening.

"Sirius" someone called into the kitchen.

"I think I hear my godson calling" Sirius said, climbing up for the table, and walked out of kitchen.

Remus and Tonks briefly looked at each other.

"Are you having fun, Remus?" Tonks asked him, toying with the muggle instrument around her neck.

"Sirius's parties are legendary" he replied. "I'm surprise no one is passed out drunk yet"

Tonks giggled and grabbed two more beers from the counter.

Remus ran his eyes down the length of her body. The angle of shoes made her calves look irresistible. He wanted to run his hands up and down those stockings. The blood ran from his head down into his trousers. He shifted slightly. Looking at her left thigh, he noticed the white hook swinging free.

"Um...Uh.I think your garter came unattached, Tonks."

She looked down at her legs. "Damn" She caught his eyes. "Could you possibly reattach for me?"

"Well, I.."

"My hands are full, Remus. Please" Tonks pleaded. Her raised her left foot and placed on the end of the bench. His eyes frantically search for a place to rest, other than her leg. "Please." She wiggled her shoe at him.

He sighed and scooted down the bench and grasped the tiny hook. He looked up at her and then back down to his work. When his eyes wander downwards again, he noticed her whit satin panties. The image of those panties made it hard to breath. Her skin was so soft under his fingertips. He swallowed hard as something else was becoming hard. The front part of her calf was pressed against his side. His other hand rested on her knee. Quickly hooking the loop, he smoothed down the garter. Following the curve of her knee and down her calf, he reached the top of the high heeled shoes. The stockings were so soft.

"Lupin?"

He lifted his eyes at hers

"You're sweating. Thank you for fixing that"

Sirius, suddenly returned into kitchen, he spotted his cousin leg prop up on bench and Remus hand on her knee.

"Well, you two look cozy. Don't let me stop you" He stumbled over to the counter. "Remus, I have some advice." He lowered his voice. "Tonks really likes it when a guy runs his tongue along the inside of her ear." Sirius winked at his friend.

"Shut up, Sirius" Tonks lowered her leg and swatted at her cousin. "Well, I think I should go join the rest of the party."

She dashed out the door leaving Sirius and Remus in her wake.

Sirius patted his friends shoulder. "Did the nice nurse help you?"

"No, she gave me a pill I can't shallow" Moony chuckled.

"See anything good?" Sirius wagged his eyebrows.

"Sirius, Tonks is your cousin." He shook his head. "Half an hour ago, you were complaining that she wasn't wearing enough clothes."

"Half an hour ago, I didn't have four beers in my system" Sirius laughed.

Remus laughed along with him.

Hours pasted and the party wound down. Tonks stumbled up the stairs and headed to the bathroom to remove her costume. Halfway to bathroom, Tonks was suddenly pulled into a bedroom.

"Nurse, I think I need some help" a husky voice said into her ear. She recognized it as Remus's.

"What can I do to help, Mr. Lupin?" She found his neck and wrapped her arms around it.

He dropped his head and kissed her trembling lips. Remus hugged her into his body, increasing the kiss. 'Reminder, Thank Hermione' Tonks told herself.

Severus Snape returned to his bedroom late that evening, only to find a black cat lying in his bed.

"Hello, kitty, kitty, kitty" He purred. Walking over to bed, he dropped down on top of it

"Hello Severus"

"Gods, did I tell how sexy you look tonight?" He nuzzled the cats' neck.

"Yes, a couple times"

"Hermione, you were the only women I wanted at that party" Severus kissed her lips. "So, when are going to get the nurses uniform back from Miss. Tonks?"

Hermione laughed while she rolled on top of him.


End file.
